Countdown (Soulmate timer)
by Blue-pen15
Summary: Sorry I posted the wrong chapter, the one previously uploaded was: "Anchor from the Moon", this is the correct chapter, i fixed it... The our world there are timers on everyone's left wrist that when someone meets their soulmate or soulmates, the timer starts it's countdown and they get a flash of their soulmates' lives when they touch for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Countdown Disclaimer:

I own neither Arrow nor The Flash nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction.

Prologue

The our world there are timers on everyone's left wrist that when someone meets their soulmate or soulmates, the timer starts it's countdown and they get a flash of their soulmates' lives when they touch for the first time. The pair or group has forty-eight hours to consummate their bond and get married or they will face criminal charges from the Soulmate Branch of the Government. They have trackers placed in every baby that feed them information on every person. A soulmate groups are rare, like ten or twenty per generation. People can biologically only procreate and have sex with a soulmate and each soulmate pair can only have one child, unless of course in the case of multiple births. So a pair can only have one and triad can have two. And if a soulmate dies and they are destined for another they can have another child. Of course there are exceptions to the rules, like age restrictions and monetary issues, to name a few, all of which are regulated by the government.

Chapter 1 Oliver's P.O.V.

Oliver Queen had just returned from the island of Lian Yu to his family and friends. He China but they were caught in a storm, his father killed himself to ensure Oliver's survival, but not before confessing to his son his sins. Oliver later found the notebook with list of names of those who were poisoning Starling City. He promised that when he came home he will fulfil his father's dying wish. He met people along the way; Yao Fei and his daughter Shado. Then her soulmate, Slade. Oliver had tried to save him with the Mirakuru but it backfired after the evil Dr Ivo killed Shado, Shade lost it, blamed Oliver, and rightfully so. Oliver blamed himself. He then met Maseo Yamashiro his soulmate Tastu and their son Akio. Things didn't end well for that family as did a lot of the people Oliver had met along the way.

But now he was home, he was happy to see things in a brighter light than his darkness. Tommy's and Laurel's daughter, Veronica was eight years old. His mother had a new soulmate, Walter Steele, thanks to the Soulmate Branch; they were allowed to grieve the loss of their husband and best friend respectively and now have an eighteen month old daughter Thea. Sara, Laurel's twin sister had yet to find her soulmate.

Oliver was working hard on fulfilling his father's dying wish, he had attempted to recruit an ex-soldier, John Diggle to his cause but it would take some doing to convince him. His latest target was killed by a hitman by the name of 'Deadshot' and thanks to his contacts at the Bratva he now has his computer. Bad news was it was shot up and he was unable to get any of the data of it. So he called his step-father and asked if he knew anyone who can help, and he was recommended a Felicity Smoak who worked in the IT department of QC.

Felicity's P.O.V.

If anyone asked Felicity that this was how her day would go when she woke up this morning, she would have laughed in their faces. She was going out about her tasks her incompetent supervisor had listed for her to when a voice interrupted her.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, "Felicity Smoak?" he asked her, smiling. "Hi. I'm Oliver Queen."

"Of course." She said, surprised. "I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen."

"No, Mr. Queen was my father." He stated with a smile.

"Right, but he's dead." She shook her head, embarrassed. "I mean, he drowned." She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. "But you didn't, which means you could come down to the I.T. department and listen to me babble. Which will end." She slowly rotated away from Oliver. "In 3… 2… 1…" she turned back.

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see." He said, laying a laptop down on her desk. "I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it." He lied. Poorly.

Felicity looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." He told her.

But she looked at the laptop and ran her hand over the casing. "'Cause these look like bullet holes."

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood." He added smoothly.

She tilted her head and gave him a look that said 'Really?' Oliver smiled down at her. "If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it." He said in a hopeful tone. Felicity gave him one last look, then shrugged and picked up the laptop, but then her hand brushes his and her whole world start to spin. Two things happen simultaneously; her timer comes to life and the four-eight hours starts its countdown and her mind burns as she sees Oliver's life from his childhood, teenage years, young adult, on to his time on the island; the most painful of all. Five years if hell, an apt description. She stares into his eyes crystal pools of blue feel like they are now linked to her, she could feel them sharing each other's pain and joy as well the distinct possibly that there was another to join them. Felicity didn't know who moved first and she didn't care to be honest but she was up against the call of her cubical having the best kiss of her life. He was now kissing down her neck, sucking on her pulse point with his fingers in her hair, she had no idea when he pulled her hair tie off.

"Best ever huh?" He growled happily, "wait till we get to main event."

"You think you're so funny, huh?" She laughed as she kissed his Adam's apple. Gracing her teeth over it and her breath whispering over his flesh.

"And cute." He grinned.

"I don't think cute is the word I would use. And did you get a personality transplant when you touched me?" She asked him pushing him away. "If memories, yours to be precise, we have a mission to complete, we're on a time table now or vigilantism would be the least of our worries."

"True, I think I syphoned some of your personality when we touched, I heard soulmates share personality traits." He told her.

"No…do you think I'll turn broody?" she asked seriously but he ignored her in favour of kissing her again.

Half an hour later when she managed to pry herself away from him she accessed the data on the laptop.

"It looks like blueprints." She said.

"Do you know what of?" Oliver asked.

"The Exchange Building."

"Never heard of it."

"It's where the Unidac industry's auction is scheduled to take place." Felicity explained. At his look, she grinned, "Well we know it's not your laptop."

"Yes." Oliver stated.

"Apparently, Warrant Patel hired Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot to kill of his competitors from mthe Unidac Industries auction, that's why he killed the other two men, they were other competitors." She explained, putting his memories, which were now hers together with what she found, "We need to warn Walter, he's a target."

"The Exchange Building is surrounded by 3 towers with eye lines into the building.' Oliver's spoke as he stared at the blueprints but Felicity could tell he was talking out loud to himself, "Lawton could get a kill shot off from virtually anywhere. But I can't cover the area. I can't protect all of Deadshot's targets. I can't do this alone."

"Well that's what you got me for and John." Felicity told him, before he could interrupt her she continued, "I know, I'm not going anywhere near where poisoned bullets are flying but what I can do is call Walter and tell him to pull out of the auction and call Detective Lance and give an anonymous tip, that way we can keep Lance out of trouble with his superiors."

So when night ended John was cured from his brush with death and he and Oliver had a talk and John leaving without word. They went to her apartment to pick up a few things and then home, well the Queen Manor where she was introduced as Oliver's soulmate to his mother and step-father. She got to meet Baby Thea, the cutest little girl ever even if she was asleep at the time.

Felicity walked into out of the bathroom, dressed in only one of Oliver's shirts, they had talked about it and decided to sleep and regain their energy before doing anything. She crawled into bed and curled up to Oliver, who wore only boxers and a t-shirt, "Night Oliver."

"Night, Felicity."

Felicity woke up with the feeling fingers siding her underwear along her legs in the dim light that seemed to illuminate her form. Oliver's fingers moved from her stomach downward until they gently slipped inside her. Her eyes closing, Felicity's inner muscles tightened barely letting him move inside her. She held her breath, trying to recover as a bucket of sensations poured over her body.

"Let go," he whispered, and she released his fingers.

Wanting to taste her, he slipped his fingers into his own mouth, savouring her on his fingers. Opening her eyes to see him, she suddenly felt a wave of heat upon her, awaiting the return of his hands on her skin.

His tongue explored her she felt herself blushing, her orgasm building with what he did with his mouth and fingers. She grasped the pillow behind her to ground her as his mouth bit down gently on her clit, the final straw as the flood from her body came from her, a cry from her mouth, hot and aching inside her.

She cried out his name as he lapped at her juices, the drops of her essence. All of it was her and she tasted good.

Placing a hand on either side of her waist he lifted himself slowly up to his knees as he listened to her heavy breaths, leaning over her, giving wet kisses along her panting stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly-button, eliciting another soft moan from her mouth.

He watched the rush of heat in her eyes as she was fully awake now, her hand reached out to stroke him through his boxers. He hardened immediately as she attempted to slip her hand in he tore her hand away, standing up and allowing her to watch, he stripped himself nude and descended himself over her again.

She saw his tattoos and scars and wanted to kiss them all and run her tongue over them so she came at him with her mouth tasting a bead of moisture on his torso, licking at it in a lazy circle then over his scars, the pads of her fingers pressing into his shoulders as he pulsated against the juncture of her thighs, begging at her entrance. With a smile on her face, she opened her legs, welcoming him as he pushed inside her gently, feeling the unfamiliar flames echoing throughout her body, coursing through her in hunger.

She wanted the yearning, the aching inside to comfort her so she rose to meet him, tightening her walls around him, constricting to give him pleasure as he pushed, forcing her to take more of him inside her with each movement. He dove again and again, burying himself. She clutched to him, grabbing at his arms, her teeth resting on his shoulder as her blonde hair spread over the pillows. Oliver cupped the back of her head, drawing her to him to brush his mouth over her passion-swollen lips, she moaned his name. Her breath coming in uneven pants as he moved inside her. Her body arched against him as she met his powerful thrusts.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as her walls tightened around him.

She was so wet. So hot. Felicity whimpered as he lifted her hips, deepening his penetration.

She clutched his hand tighter, so tight her knuckles were turning white. She was gasping, her eyes starting to see white. Her nails dug into his back and she bit his shoulder to keep from crying out as she came.

Oliver was sure nothing would ever replace this moment. He felt her shudder slightly as she came. Oliver buried his head in her shoulder, his back going rigid as he exploded in side of her, taking her with him over the edge. He thrust up once, twice, three times more before he fills her. He collapsed on top of her. Both breathing heavily, riding out the last waves of their orgasms. Felicity kissed his chest as he rolled on his side, pulling her with him. They lay there blissfully numb, exhaustion bringing them to sleep.

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading, i hope you liked it. I'm sending electronic hugs and kisses to all. ~~~~~~ and a rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Life as a Vigilante

Life as vigilante was going well for Felicity and Oliver, albeit there were some ups and downs but they figured it out. The first issue was the killing, Felicity couldn't, would not allow this method if justice to continue so Oliver made a vow to her not to kill anymore and this made Diggle join all the more faster. While Felicity may understand his motivations for the killing she just couldn't condone it. Especially if she was pregnant with their child. Due to her brilliance and Oliver detective skills, they were able to ascertain that Malcolm was the author of the list, thanks to handwriting comparisons. Oliver and Felicity decided it was time they brought this family issue to the fore front. They confronted Moira and Walter about it and together they worked on a plan to stop Malcolm Merlyn. Since killing wasn't an option they had to find another way, Diggle was the one to suggest putting him in a coma so Felicity did extensive research into that and found a way. So Oliver as the vigilante confronted Merlyn, he beat the crap out of Oliver but not before Oliver injected him with a syringe filled with air.

The next day they were in the hospital waiting for the Doctor to tell Tommy the condition of his father. They had gathered in his room, and there lay the dark archer, in a coma.

"He suffers from a condition called locked in syndrome complete paralysis of his body and muscle functions, but his brain is still active. The result of an air embolism in his brain stem." The doctor explained.

"So he can hear me? He's just frozen like that?" Tommy asked, holding on to Laurel's hand.

"I'm afraid so." The doctor told them sadly.

Tommy sighed, "How long will it last?"

"I wish I knew." The doctor told him sadly, Could be a lifetime. I'm sorry."

Life went on after that, Oliver, Diggle and herself took down the criminals in Starling, crime rates were at an all-time low, the Arrow that was the name they were calling Oliver now had a good relationship with SCPD but fragile not the less.

Felicity had since been promoted to Head of the Applied Science Division and the IT Department. She loves her new job, the people she handpicked to with. While Oliver shadowed Walter at the company, working to take over in due time. She had a side project as well, she was working on building a new place for them to have as headquarters, because the dingy basement wasn't working for her.

Donna Smoak came to Starling City to visit her daughter who had finally found her soulmate but didn't know she would find her own in Quentin Lance, whose first soulmate, Dinah Drake-Lance who had died in a car crash when his girls were teens.

So their families were now connected, the Queen family, the Lance family, and the Merlyn family.

They had a new addition to their family. One of the boys Oliver saved from a child-fighting ring was Roy Harper, and he was two years old went Oliver found him in March of 2013. For both Oliver and Felicity it was love at first sight, they had no choice but to keep him. And it was the right one since he happened to be Thea's soulmate and it was too risky to have him be lost in the foster system.

It wasn't long before Felicity and Oliver found out they were expecting their first child and the news came with great happiness to everyone. And for the first time in so long Oliver was truly happy.

On the 1st of August, Felicity gave to their daughter, Abigail Emerald Queen.

Meeting Barry Allen

Their life changed when they got a call that Applied Sciences building had been broken into. John and Oliver were looking at the wrecked door as Felicity stood behind them.

"This door was made of expanded reinforced titanium." John noted. He turned to Lieutenant Quentin Lance, who was also her step-father, and he apparently was called the crime scene. "What did they use to do this?"

"Not sure yet." Dad said; he was 'Dad' ever since he married her Mom. "No sign of any explosives. Maybe a crane, maybe a forklift." He walked around the scene. "I'm guessing there was at least three of them, maybe four. And given how quick they got in and out of here- they were fast." He guessed.

Dad was asking questions. "Any idea what these guys were so hot to break in here for?" he looked at Oliver. "You didn't happen to leave a spare earthquake machine lying around, did you?" he quipped. Oliver gave him a look. "Sorry." He apologized.

"This is what we're able to pull off the security cameras." One of the tech said, coming up to the group and pulling up the video on his tablet. The clip showed the man in the mask killing the two guards, and then the man picked up a box and flung it at the camera, taking it out. "He was the only guy we got on video. The rest of the crew must have come in after him."

"Actually, it was only one guy." They all turned to see a young man who was examining the scene. "Ah, sorry I'm late. But actually, my train was late. Well, the second one. The first one I did miss, but that was my cab driver's fault. I've got this great traffic app, and… but he thought that he was right. I'm here now, though. So…." He babbled. He was just her, with the babbling…cute.

"Great." Dad said dryly. "Who the hell are you?"

"And do your parents know that you're here?" Oliver added causing Felicity to roll her eyes.

"I'm Barry Allen." He said, pulling his ID out of his jacket and showing it to them. "I'm from the Central City police department." He explained. "I'm with the crime scene investigation unit. We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here."

"And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?" Dad said incredulously.

"One very strong guy, yeah." Barry replied. Oliver looked off, suddenly lost in a memory and they shared a look, they were thinking the same thing. "Uh, it takes about 1,250 foot pounds of torque to break someone's neck." He pulled up the autopsy photos of one of the guard and showed it to them. It showed the man from the shoulders up, focusing on the bruising of the neck. "You see the marks on the guard's neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand. I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck." He said to Oliver.

"Hmm?" he looked up, his mind being elsewhere, not that Felicity blamed him, "No. No idea." He lied and she hit a smile, but she shouldn't be smiling but the look on Oliver's face.

"Uh, we're going to need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out exactly what was stolen." The tech began to say.

"Actually, I think I know what was stolen." Barry put in. "A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Kord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series." He led them to a concrete base, on which something had been attached and was no longer. "Both have a three column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts where the thief just ripped it out of the ground."

"And what exactly is a centrifuge?" Dad asked.

"It separates liquids." Felicity explained. "The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction."

"Sweetie, gonna have to dumb it down a little." He told her with smile.

"And lighter objects move to the top." Barry added. For some reason unknown to Felicity, his explanation had her drawn to him and she could feel Oliver felt it too based on the look he gave him.

Felicity smiled at him. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Barry. Allen."

"Felicity. Smoak-Queen" She said, introducing herself and she could literally see the light in his eyes fade a little but got slightly confused, possibly due to his attraction to both Oliver and herself. Even she knew triads are rare.

Oliver gave the younger man a look like he was itching to touch him but he knew now wasn't the time especially not in front his father-in-law but Barry must have misinterpreted his look and he continued with his analysis. "Um, you can see the cracks heading towards the door." He stated, pointing to the footprints embedded in the floor. "Footsteps. One guy." He stood. "Anyway, it's just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence." He added.

"There has to be another explanation." Dad insisted.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right." Barry said to placate the Lieutenant.

As Oliver knelt down besides the base to examine it more closely, and Dad moved over to her, "You and Oliver gonna be working this."

"Do you even have to ask?" She asked him, kissing lightly on the cheek.

"Right."

Dad knew that Oliver was the Arrow and so did Tommy, Laurel and her Mom.

In the privacy of Felicity's office; thank God it didn't have glass walls, Oliver, herself and Barry stood, "The moment of truth." Barry murmured, "I'm nervous." He admitted.

"Me too." She told him with a smile, they can feel the soulmate bond pulling them together, "I'm sure Oliver is too, he just won't admit it." She poked him at his side.

Oliver smile, he wanted to be jealous that he now had to share his wife with another man as well as the possibility that he might be bi frightened him and excited him. So he opted not to talk instead he took hold of Felicity's hand and brought it mid-air between then. "Shall we. One more thing, I apologise in advance for what you're about to experience."

"Me too." And Barry grabbed hold of their clasped hands.

Three hours later

Three hours later in Felicity's office talking about everything from Oliver being the Arrow, and Barry fanboying over him, to his admiration of felicity's work at QC, their pasts, including the island, MIT and Barry's mother's murder and subsequent arrest of his innocent father. Barry crush on his foster sister Iris. They also talked about Abigail and Roy and how Barry wanted to go with that, because by law Abbie and Roy were his children too, through the soulmate bond. Barry was every excited to meet them and he's only seen pictures of them, he felt a connection.

"We should work on the case, so the faster we do the faster could…you know." She said then blushed, they also had a conversation about what would happen when they did consummate their bond with Barry. Oliver and Barry for all their liver thought themselves straight and now to have a male soulmate was unnerving but they had agreed to go slow when to time came. And discuss it more in-depth later. As for Felicity, she now had two men to satisfy, and that seemed like a lot of work but it destiny didn't think she could handle she wouldn't have been given two soulmates.

"I have to go cancel the Christmas/Hanukkah party we were planning." Oliver said.

"And Barry and I can go back to Applied Sciences building and do more investigating." She said and both men nodded. Before they turned to leave Oliver reached for Barry, cupped his hand around the back of Barry's neck, and kissed him, then they broke apart, "That was so hot." She surprised herself by liking seeing her two soulmates kiss.

Barry was able to analyse the footprint of the burglar to determine where he's been the past few days. Barry was super exited that his soulmate was the Arrow and his other soulmate was his tech genius.

"You know I called it." Barry said to her while they waited for the results.

"What do you mean?" she asked him confused.

"Not that Oliver was the Arrow, but that he had partners and one with a background in computer sciences; you." He grinned, "And his green suit is a nod to the island, well more so the hood. The police report shows that Oliver uses carbon arrows but if he switched to an aluminium-carbon composite he would have far better penetration." With that Barry blushed.

"You would have to talk to Oliver about that." she grinned at him, "it's so much fun when I'm not the only making innuendos."

They didn't realize how close they were until Felicity reached up and kissed him, chastely at first but the passion built then they separated due to lack of oxygen and her breathes came out in pants against his Adam's apple making him shiver. The kiss was different from Oliver's but equally amazing and electrifying, "I wanted to do that since Oliver kissed you earlier." Then she lightly kissed his again then the computer alerting them that the results were in; it sugar.

Oliver and John arrived at the Applied Sciences, "Oh, Barry I took the liberty of asking Lance to call your captain to tell him you're helping him with the case. Lance didn't tell him about us, I thought you would have wanted to do it yourself. But good news you are on loan to the SCPD for the next week. "

"Ohh, I wouldn't have minded." Barry grinned at his thoughtfulness, "But thank you." And he brushed his hands against Oliver's.

"So, you found something?" Oliver asked, smiling.

"We found something." Felicity clarified, looking to Barry, smiling.

"There were trace amounts of sucrose and a spec of dirt the killer dragged in here on his boot." Barry revealed.

"Which got me thinking." Felicity continued. "There is a sugar refinery two miles from here. The land around it is suffused in waste sugar. So I checked. They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago."

"Their truck matches the make and model of the truck the thief used to steal the centrifuge." Barry added.

"Can you track the vehicle?" Oliver asked.

"We've been trying." Felicity started, but was cut off when her computer beeped. She looked at it in astonishment.

"What was that?" Oliver asked.

"You're not going to believe this." She said. "The truck, it was just used to rob a blood bank."

The feeling of dread in Oliver's stomach grew and so it Barry and Felicity as they made the connection with present events to ones in Oliver's time on the island. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." Felicity confirmed. "Our guy just made off with 30,000 cc's of O-negative."

Diggle scoffed. "What, he has super strength, likes blood? Please don't tell me we suddenly believe in vampires." He joked but the trio knew it was no joke, not the vampires but the situation, the past really had a way of biting people in the ass.

Oliver went out to find the truck and stop it from delivering the blood but only came back little beaten up and a dented arrow he tried to stab the guy with, laced with his blood.

Felicity patched him up in the foundry and then they caught John about what was going on.

"The island." Oliver told him. "My second year marooned there, we- I came across the remains of a Japanese World War II military project." Oliver explained. "It was a serum designed to create human weapons."

"Human weapons." John scoffed. "My God, what's next, aliens?"

"This is real, Diggle." Oliver said sharply. "Those five years that I was away, I came across things that just defy explanation." He sighed. "There's a doctor, his name is Ivo, and he came to the island to test the serum on people. The ones that survived, their endurance, reflexes and strength were all enhanced."

"And you think this Ivo's in Starling City?" dig asked.

"He's dead." Oliver said confidently. "And so is everyone that he injected with the serum. The last of which I burned."

"You think someone found the recipe." Diggle surmised.

"The centrifuge and a large supply of blood." Oliver stated. "I think someone wants to make more of it. A lot more."

Felicity sighed sadly. "Sometimes I really wished you could have been marooned on Aruba." she muttered.

"I second that." Barry piped.

"There's a third component- a strong sedative." Oliver revealed. He handed the bloody arrow over to Felicity, who took it timidly.

"I think I preferred it when you left these in people." She noted bitterly.

"I need you to analyse the blood on the arrowhead." Oliver told her, "If we can figure out which sedative they're using—"

"We can figure out where the next robbery will be." John finished.

"Barry and I will get right on it." Felicity said, grabbing Barry's hand, leading him over to the equipment. They set up the equipment and let it do the analysis overnight and John dropped them home.


	3. Chapter 3

Countdown Disclaimer:

I own neither Arrow nor The Flash nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction.

Chapter 3 The soulmate Bond

When they reached the Queen Manor, Barry was nervous, meeting his two future mothers in law; Moira Queen-Steele and Donna Smoak-Lance. His two step-fathers in law; well technically her already met Mr Lance but that was on a professional level and Walter Steele. Then there was his soon to be children; Abigail and Roy. His new sisters-in-laws; Laurel and Sara Lance and Thea Queen.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Felicity murmured to him, "Everyone will be in their own wing of the manor and you'll meet everyone tomorrow but if you want, we can sneak a peek at the children, 'cause they'll be asleep."

"No, I want to meet them when they're awake." Barry nodded, holding both Oliver's and Felicity's hands.

They entered their bedroom and Oliver closed the door behind them.

"We should talk about how this is going to work." Felicity spoke first, "I mean, I'm really," Felicity said, laughing. "I've never done this before obviously, I've only slept with Oliver and Oliver only with me. I don't know… What should I expect? I mean, I…"

Oliver's lanced his fingers with hers. "We'll take it slow, this is new for all three of us, more so for Barry" he said smiling reassuringly at Barry. "The second any of us think it's not working or… we just have say the word and whatever it is, it stops."

"It's just the logistics of two… you know, cocks, is a little bit…over whelming…and then there's…anal sex? How does that work?"

"Felicity, you're freaking out, we'll start slow, like kissing." Barry suggested. "We'll learn from each other...what feels good, what doesn't."

"I want to see you and Oliver kiss again," Felicity blurted out, "Like, a lot."

Oliver grinned at them. "I like kissing Barry. Like a lot. I only did once and I'd like to do it again. So that's good. You'll like kissing him, too."

Felicity blushed. "We kissed when we were in Applied Sciences." She admitted, "Well, Barry's the man of the night. His first time, so let's make it special."

The Morning After

Barry lay in the middle of his two soulmates his head was in Oliver's shoulder, snuggling up to him, with one of his legs between Oliver's, pressed up against his cock. Felicity lay against his back with her hands running along his abdomen between himself and Oliver. He could feel her perky breasts up against his back and one of her legs between his. Her hands run their way to the base of his growing erection, she had wanted to return the favour of him eating her out earlier in the evening. Barry moans as her fingers found their way around him and pumps him from tip to base a few times before he pushed off of Oliver to lay on his back and Felicity moved over him. He watched her watch him, looking at his cock with deep concentration as a drop of precum leaked out if his tip, and he wished he could read her mind in that moment. Before he could think anymore she, scraped her finger nails lightly over his inner thighs and spreading his legs wider, making room for herself and she kissed the tip of his cock then engulfed him completely into her mouth. His eyes slid shut and his head fell back on the pillows and he felt Oliver take hold of his hand, lacing their fingers, "She's amazing isn't she?""

Barry moaned in agreement as she deep-throated him, he heard things about it form soulmate pairs but it was more amazing than he imagined. Her throat flexing against his cock as she bobbed over him. Oliver took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately running his rough hands over his nipples and abdomen. He moves over to his neck and kisses him. Barry and Oliver locked eyes, fuelled with intense heat and electricity pulse between them, seeing Oliver smirking. Barry slowly let go of the pillow he was clasping and slip his fingers through her blond hair, feeling its softness. He felt her hands move to his balls, cupping them gently, rolling them with one hand while the other moved up his abdomen to meet Oliver hand. Barry could feel the difference between them, Oliver's; hard and rough to Felicity's soft and smooth.

Felicity let go off of his cock and trailed kisses up his abdomen and chest to his lips, while dragging her baby over his still straining cock. She sat up then aligned herself with him and slowly impaled herself onto him. Her eyes closed as pleasure washed over her. She rested her hands on his knees behind her and moved up and down over him slowly. He heard her moan his name and her clasping his knees tighter, her muscles contracting over his cock.

Barry placed his hand over her clitoris, rubbing it wetting his fingers with her juices before take hold of Oliver cock, wetting with Felicity's juices. He then leaned forward to take him into his mouth.

It wasn't long before his muscles go taunt before he came, releasing Oliver's cock he breathes out her name, thrusting up into her a few times filling her with hi cum. Her organism ran through her as her back arched, her eyes squeeze shut and she let out a cry as she slumps over him, breathing hard with grin on her face, "Good Morning my Love," and she pulled him away from Oliver's cock to kiss him.

"Good Morning indeed." Barry said grinning.

Felicity slowly moved of him, both moaning at the movement, to lay between her two soulmates. After a few minutes, Barry and Oliver can see felicity falling asleep, and he can see Oliver erection still raging, he watches Oliver's eyes darken as he moves between felicity's legs, spreading them apart, and making room for himself. He lay on his stomach and buried his tongue inside her. The sensations cause felicity to arch back and tighten her hold on Barry's fingers where they were laced together. Barry watched, although he was spent he was extremely aroused by the sight of Oliver eating her out when he had just came in her. Oliver had given him a blow job last night and swallowed, but this was hotter. He leaned over Felicity to kiss along the column of her neck. Felicity was moaning with abandon now, gasping with pleasure, she was about to come again.

Oliver moved up her body, trailing kisses as he came up, then he pulled Barry in for a heated, rough kiss. Barry moans as he tasted himself and Felicity on Oliver's tongue. Oliver then moved over her, aligning himself to her glistening opening and slowly sang into her. His muscled forearms braced against the pillows over her head as he thrust into her. Barry watched as his soulmates move together as the pleasure of their organism washed over them.

Soon they fall back asleep with Felicity in the middle this time, wrapped up in her two men.

Meeting the Family

Two hours later it was eight o' clock and Barry, Felicity and Oliver had their way to the family room after a joined shower, which inevitably ended in a romp in the shower. Barry was introduced to everyone, including his new children. Everyone was really nice, Roy, Thea and Abigail were so cute and he fell in love with them.

Barry and Oliver were on the floor playing with Roy and Thea, who were both nearly three years old, as the baby slept. They were working hard on building a tower with Roy's and Thea's colourful building blocks. Barry had Roy standing on his thighs to reach the top of the rising tower and Barry was smiling in amusement at the excited little boy. While Oliver and Thea were in the same position.

"Hey you guys," Felicity greeted them when she came back from collecting her tablet, she walked over to check on the sleeping baby who was in her bassinet. Roy raised his head and saw his mom.

"Momma!Mooommmmaaa!" he waved his hands, hitting the tower down, "Oh, oh." His lips formed a little "o", looking at the fallen blocks. That made Thea look up and see her as well, even though Thea was her sister in law Thea always called her Aunty 'City.

"Cityyyyyy!" Thea cried out managing to keep her tower intact.

"Momma is here to steal your Dadas away, for work but Grampa Lance and Walter are going to take you munchkins to the park, do you still want to go, baby?" Felicity asked Roy, kneeling next to the pair. The kids heard the word 'park' and they forgot about the blocks and nodded excitedly with a high pitched squeal. Oliver hugged his sister before handing her over to Walter who appeared in the room with Lance, who had picked up Roy, who grinned at his grandfather, "Are you guys going to register today?" he asked Barry, Oliver and Felicity.

"Yes," Felicity answered, the three parents exchanged kisses with the kids before they left for the park.

Moira and Donna came a few moments later, "Are the boys gone?" Donna asked.

"Oh, Mom, I pumped enough of milk to last till lunch time, I come home then." Felicity told her mom, "Barry, Oliver and I have to go get registered and figure out the case we're working on."

"Yes, of course dear, Moira and I would be okay with the cutie pie, promise." Donna smiled at her, "I'll call if anything happens."

"Promise?" Felicity asked.

"Sweetheart, Donna and Mom has it handled," Oliver came up behind her, pulling away from Abbie. Barry kissed his new daughter goodbye and left with his soulmates to face the day.

A.N. I hope you liked it, please review, it's really nice to get feedback.


End file.
